theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Lord Goldvanius
Dark Lord, (or Darth) Goldvanius is an extremely experienced Sith Sorcerer who mastered the secrets of the Dark Side at a young age. He has since trained many apprentices and created his own secret organization, The League of Shadows. (This page is for the fictional character, if you're looking for my SWTOR character information page visit Goldvanius (Character) ) Story Part I: Background Early Life Goldvanius comes from a family of force users, his ancestor being an ancient Sith Lord. However, through the generations his ancestors never told their offspring of their force sensitivity, thus the family's force users died out and they never learned that they could channel the force. Through his early childhood Goldvanius lived on a dry planet known a Aargonar with one large orange sun. Its population was little and the residents were in poverty. When Goldvanius was 12, a group of rogue ex-Republic Troopers stormed his family's household and slaughtered all of them. Goldvanius was able to hide in a small room, and when a trooper came to clear the room, the young Zabrak was able to rip the trooper's left eye out of its socket. He had such a powerful connection with the force, that simply staring at the man and imagining hurting him caused a force attack that let the trooper staggering and screaming in pain. Goldvanius remained hidden, in awe of his power. The trooper claimed the house was haunted by the spirits of the Zabraks the troopers had already killed, and at this suggestion the troopers left the house and began burning it down. Goldvanius was able to escape through the back, where he fled to the nearest town in search of survival. He fled to a cantina in a nearby town, where he survived by helping the cantina employees clean dishes using his newfound telekenetic abilities. Though he could not channel the force like one who was trained, he could still perform small tricks and move small objects. Once he grew comfortable in the cantina, he asked someone who the troopers were that stormed his house. Once he described them, the man replied, saying "sounds like Republic troopers to me," from here on forward, "Vanius" ( the nickname he was given in the cantina ) viewed the Republic as his enemy. Throughout two years at the cantina, Vanius pickpocketed many of the visitors, and was bribed by many to perform tricks and favors using his abilities. He earned enough to eventually buy himself a speeder and pay someone to teach him how to steer it. At age 16, He heard rumors of someone who had powers that were similar to his, so he sought him out. The one known as Arkal. Eventually Vanius found him hidden in a ruined temple in the outskirts of town. He had a few there with him, two bounty hunters both wearing Tionese armor. Arkal was a large Cathar with black skin. He was very tall and he wore a large, sturdy gold chestplate with two gigantic shoulderplates made out of metal. He also wore a long golden cape with unnoticable lower body armor. He greeted Goldvanius, studied him and determined he was strong with the force. He trained Vanius for a month and then sent one of the bountyhunters, Dentface, to escort Goldvanius to Korriban to begin the Sith trials. Through a long and harsh journey there, Goldvanius completed the trials and gained his first ally, Khem Val. Becoming a Sith Lord Through many daring missions, betrayals and confrontations, Goldvanius worked his way up to becoming a Sith Lord around age 25. He began mastering Sith Sorcery, becoming extremely skilled at force lightning and the art of regenerating his allies' flesh. He was Sith at his prime, and he used his strong connection to the force to his advantage. Darth Goldvanius Eventually, Vanius became a Darth after his master, Darth Marlia granted him his title. He eventually took a seat on the Dark Council. From here on he studied Sith secrets, black magic and dark sorcery. Stranded on Makeb Taking a shuttle to Dromund Kaas to deliver captured fugitives, Vanius was on a ship that was attaked and forced to crash-land on Makeb. Only he, a droid and one bounty hunter, Reklawc, survived. (gonna finish this later) Rumors on Makeb and a powerful datacron (finishing this later too :P ) Story Part II: The League of Shadows After Goldvanius became one of the most powerful Sith Sorcerers alive, he created the organization known as The League of Shadows with his many trained apprentices and agents in the Empire. Forming the League Shortly after training Evasic and Mizael to become powerful Sith Lords, Mizael took a small shuttle to Goldvanius' secluded lair on Dromund Kaas. In the outskirts of Kaas City at a large cliff complete with two waterfalls reaching a mile down to the surface, Mizael's personal shuttle slowly approached as a landing deck platform extended itself from a hidden space within the rocks. Out of a small cave entrance in the rocks just above the platform walked Darth Goldvanius. The shuttle landed and Lord Mizael walked out of it calmly, approaching his master. Two trusted bountyhunters serving as bodyguards followed Mizael. Nasch and Dhirh Hyde. "Master.." Mizael proceeded to say as he took a bow of respect. Nasch also bowed, and he made a movement with his hand convincing Dhirh to bow as well. "Lord Mizael.. it is good to see you have survived your quest for knowledge. Nasch, my old bodyguard... I see you have served your purpose well." "Thank you, my lord." Nasch said in a deep, rattled voice that was likely altered by his large red helmet. "Indeed, master... I have learned very much. That is why I am here." replied Mizael. "I come to you with a proposition, sir.." "And what might that be?" "Through my studies, I have learned that in the ancient days, the most powerful Sith Lords found strength through unity." Goldvanius remained quiet, but crossed his arms as he listened. "With you leading us, sir... I believe we should start our own organization. A group of some sort.. almost like a clan. Darth Evasic shares my optimism." adding the rest later :P Apprentices Ashara Zavros Ashara, Goldvanius' first apprentice, was formerly a jedi. However, Goldvanius manipulated her into turning to the Dark Side. At first she would not cooperate, but Goldvanius mind-tricked her into believing she loved him. She was under this magic for so long that it become her obsession, and after accepting her and nearly "marrying" her, he broke it off claiming he would never love her unless she became truly evil. Heartbroken and depressed to her core, Ashara was too weak to perform simple missions, and Goldvanius responded simply by torturing her and driving her into more desperarity. Eventually, she madly unleashed her rage against her opponents and slowly turned to the Dark Side, leading her to become what would eventually be one of Goldvanius' most powerful servants. Eventually, Goldvanius lifted the curse of believing she loved him from Ashara, and told her that any romance between then was a lie. However, it was too late for her to be saved, for her mind was already twisted and dark. He now drops subtle hints that there could be romance between the two, and this combined with a respect and fear for Goldvanius' power leads Ashara to loyally follow him on his missions. Jaglok Jaglok, Goldvanius' second apprentice, was a Sith Sorcerer when Vanius found him. He gladly swore loyalty to Vanius when he saw what he could do. He wanted that type of power, and he served Goldvanius for a very long time as Vanius slowly showed him the secrets of the dark sides and taught him to become a Sith Lord. Granteria Granteria was Goldvanius' third apprentice, a female Twi'lek. Formerly enslaved to be a dancer for the Hutts, Granteria was freed by Goldvanius when he learned of her strong connection to the force. He began training her to become a powerful Sith, but her rebellious nature got the best of her when Vanius tasked her to personally kill a Jedi with his lightsaber on Voss. Vanius forced her to engage Willenskraft, a powerful Jedi Sage. Though she was but an apprentice, she was able to defeat him after a long duel. She was very powerful, and the Jedi was amazed that a servant could be that strong with the force. Vanius impatiently waited for her to strike him down.. however, she rebelled, refusing to kill the Jedi, giving him his weapon and turning around to face her master. Vanius hesitated for a moment, and then quickly proceeded to blast a chain of force lightning at Willenskraft, sending him backwards and stunning him. He then immediately force choked Granteria, forcing her to drop her weapon (Vanius' lightsaber). "You've failed me.." Vanius muttered, extremely disappointed in her. Willenskraft slowly started standing up and walked toward Vanius. "No!" he proclaimed, "let her go, Sith!" He pleaded. Vanius didn't listen, simply stepping forward toward Granteria while choking her. "I am your target, not her. Take me instead!" The Jedi attempted to reason with Vanius, but the Sith master's masked eyes never left Granteria. "You've done the one thing a Sith doesn't do... show compassion." He tightened the choke on her, and just as her body was about to give up he released her. Slowly, he walked toward her. "Maste-urrggh" she gagged, "master... can't there just be u-!" Her master slowly looked at her and walked toward her, "why can't there be... peace.. between us.." Goldvanius grabbed his lightsaber from near her and turned around, walking slowly back to where he stood before. He chuckled and turned around again before choking her once more. "You see, my former apprentice... one thing you never understood... peace is a lie." as he did this, he used his other hand to strike her with force lightning. "There is only passion... through passion I gain STRENGTH!" another zap... "through strength, I gain POWER!" another strike.. "through power... I gain VICTORY!" ... yet another blast of lightning.... and she was dead. Evasic Matedon Darth Evasic Matedon, a fully trained Sith Marauder, came to Goldvanius to learn how to teach an apprentice himself. He learned how to be a master, and Goldvanius also gave him leads on where to find powerful force-enhanced armor. Evasic went on to train Jaesa Wilsaam, Oftmin Ions, and Treece Rasalas, and he is currently training his daughter, Parelia Matedon, nicknamed "Boogflux". Though he wasn't directly an apprentice to Goldvanius, Evasic still learned from Vanius and played a vital role in the League of Shadows. Xaveraan Xaveraan, a strong Pureblood Sith Warrior, was found by Goldvanius on Korriban. Goldvanius trained him in the ways of the Dark Side as his personal apprentice, but in a gas accident on Quesh, Xaveraan suffered extreme injuries and burns, losing all of his limbs and being burned to the point of requiring cybernetics to keep him alive. Over half of his body was replaced with cybernetic replacements and enhancements, thus rendering his connection to the force but also giving him some physical advantages over his opponents in future battles. He had to redesign his lightsaber technique, and he could not channel abilities like force lightning due to his lack of flesh and tissue to grant him a connection with the force. However, he was indeed a Sith Pureblood, and though his former ally Tarson no longer believed he was a true Sith, his remaining Sith pureblood flesh along with his cybernetics allowed him to become an extremely powerful and feared Sith Juggernaut. Mizael Mizael "Barian" is a skilled Sith Sorcerer who trained under Goldvanius after completing the trials and learning who he really was. Mizael was one of the loyalest apprentices Goldvanius has, and he trusts him with dangerous tasks. Learning nearly the exact same skills Vanius learned, Mizael is a lesser version of Goldvanius, and he executes many missiosn for Vanius and The League of Shadows. ^^ The above apprentices are the ones Goldvanius trained between Story Parts I and II. The rest were trained after the formation of the League of Shadows. Goldium 'Plan' Shortly after creating the League of Shadows, Goldvanius had the idea of genetically creating a living being without any kind of cloning device or human reproduction. This creation would be powerful, heartless and unpredictable - the perfect weapon for a Dark Lord of the Sith. Goldvanius first contacted a trusted scientist, Dir Huo to create the scientific formula. This project would happen with the combination of advanced technology/genetic mutation and black magic. Dir Huo concluded that to make this work, they would need to conduct a serum that sprout the creation of life. To construct this, they would need several ingredients plus the help of Sith energy. 'Assembling the Team' Goldvanius contacted an ex-Imperial intelligence member, known as "The Agent of Chaos" (with no other name), a well-know Bountyhunter, Dextan, and a high-ranking Imperial official, Thross to work on the project. Their base of operations was on Hoth in a remote facility hidden away from any civilization. Thross oversaw the project, funding it and allowing the team access to restricted areas under the control of the Empire. Dextan's job was to gather the materials needed for the stimulation itself, while he also performed simple tasks like eliminating anyone who came close to the facility Chaos' mission was to collect Sith Relics and artifacts that could prove useful in the project, as well as eliminate anyone who asked too many questions. 'The Mission' The first mission took Dextan to Asation to recover Gree technology that would play an important part in the container that the being would be created in. While there, he was also instructed to recover growth cells from the eggs of creatures on Bastion. Dextan says that he grabbed nine vials before he heard an extremely loud noise from the abandoned compound he traveled to, after which he fled the area. A team of Imperial troopers carved a large piece of a Gree barrier and stored it on a shuttle while they waited for Dextan to return with the samples. Once he did, they returned to Hoth. The chamber was quite large, big enough to fit a strong, able-bodied man in it. Built with advanced, state-of-the-art electronics and enhanced with Gree technology, the table was ready to perform all sorts of tasks. The next task required the Agent of Chaos to assassinate a handful of force users. Their bones were required for the project because they were force sensitive. Charik was killed on Alderaan, and his arm was taken. -Getting too tired, I'll write some more of this another time :P Goldarc adding later Actias adding later Weapons and Abilities Fighting Style Goldvanius uses a Makashi-like style, prefering a curved hilt and using one-handed swift moves in his lightsaber attacks and parries. However, when forced onto defense he switches to a two-handed style that performs many fast, strong movements that parry attacks and lead into counterattacks, often attempting to impale the lightsaber into the opponent and finish them off, catching them off guard in their own rage. Lightsaber Goldvanius uses a curved lightsaber with a red jewel on the bottom of the hilt and a black-red crystal. Also, Goldvanius has been skilled in unarmed combat, wearing spiked armplates capable of impaling or injuring the opponent. Goldvanius has also used gloves with small claws on the end of each fingertip, though he rarely takes advantage of this armor. Force abilities Goldvanius was an extremely talented force user, capable of healing his allies or obliterating his opponents. He was also skilled at mind-tricking others to his advantage. He mastered the art of Madness and Lightning, combining the two to destroy his opponents with a combination of lightning and dark energy. It is said being struck by Goldvanius' lightning is such a devastating attack that even a rancor would fall over in agonizing pain. Plus, having studied dark magic for years and learning all of its secrets, Goldvanius can summon many dark force attacks that crush the opponent. Unique Offensive abilities: #Extremely powerful force lightning, including a single burst of devastating lightning, a continuous barrage of it or a quick, two-handed overload. #A strong force push that also generates a small bit of defensive energy #Force Castrate- a force ability that channels lightning through the lightsaber and fires an aimed bolt of lightning at the target, intending to strike at the target's crotch. #Force Pulse - a devastating pulse of Dark energy that burns the enemy inside every time its heart beats. The opponent literally kills itself by continuing to attempt to live. Goldvanius, though a master at many offensive abilities, truly specializes in the Corruption specialization of Sith studies. Capable of healing wounds instantly, cleansing allies or himself of poisons, pulling an ally out of trouble, shielding himself from incoming attacks with a static barrier or even regeneration entire limbs, Goldvanius can protect against almost any attack. He can even resurrect allies from the dead, though this requires much concentration and cannot be used often. Goldvanius has studied the living Force for years, and knows how to manipulate it and cheat it to his will. He has even summoned a defensive shield that grants protection from any possible attack, although he cannot perform any other tasks while channeling this massive burst of pure energy. Unique Defensive Abilities: #Force Armguard - this ability allows Goldvanius to summon a small static force shield around his arm, protecting against possible blaster fire or lightsaber attacks. #Force Regrow - a concentrated dark energy spell that allows Goldvanius to regenerate any lost limbs during combat, or that of an ally. #Resurrection - Goldvanius can revive an ally from death, or even revive himself if he casts the magic at the right time. This ability cheats death, and the amount of force power it requires takes a long time to build up. #Blaster catch - Goldvanius can use the force to literally catch blaster bolts and absorb them, shrugging them off like nothing. Lair Goldvanius runs most of his operations from a cave on Dromund Kaas, hidden away far from any civilization. Enhanced with Dark Energy, this hidden "lair" can only be found "by those who already know where it is".. it is where Goldvanius has meditated for an entire day nonstop, pushing himself to the mental limits of the Dark Side. GoldvaniusLair5 (Cropped).jpg GoldvaniusLair4 (Cropped).jpg GoldvaniusLair2 (Cropped).jpg GoldvaniusLair3 (Cropped).jpg GoldvaniusLair1 (Cropped).jpg Category:Imperials Category:Sith Category:Fan Character Category:Fan Stories